


Home Sweet Home

by LunaShakespeare19



Series: Second chances [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Collage, F/M, Moving Out, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShakespeare19/pseuds/LunaShakespeare19
Summary: The Umbrella Academy help Vanya and Five move into their new place.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Second chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Home Sweet Home

Second chances could come in many forms; new jobs, new relationships, anything that could bring about a new beginning, like moving into a new place. Vanya had always believed in second chances; she just didn’t believe they happened to people like her. People who had hardly lived and probably didn’t know what to do with a second chance, or at least that’s what she used to believe, now it was different. Even since traveling back in time and gaining control of her powers, Vanya had also gained a newfound confidence in herself. Her relationships with her siblings were greatly improved. Reginald was still, well Reginald, but he was slightly more tolerable and accepting of their choices. 

One of those choices was that Five and Vanya would move in together. They were both studying at the local collage; Five was studying math and Vanya was studying music. Although they argued against it, Reginald insisted of paying their rent and their tuition. After much deliberation, they made a compromise; Reginald would pay their rent, but they would get jobs and loans for their tuition, but they suspected there would be money out in their accounts every once in a while. 

It was a bright sunny Saturday when Vanya and Five got the keys to their new place. Six of them were carrying boxes, whereas Klaus was playing interior decorator, as he stood in the middle of what would be the living room with his hands on his hips. 

“You guys should get a fooze ball table or maybe a dart board.” He suggested. 

“I don’t think so.” Five deadpanned. 

“You can’t just have bookshelves.” He argued. “I might not come over if that’s the case.”

“Babe, remind me to order another bookshelf.” 

“As long as you guys have booze, I’ll be here all the time.” Diego said, as he put a large box down. 

“Quick, pour it all down the sink.” Ben joked. Diego stuck out his leg and nearly tripped him which caused Vanya to scowl at them. 

“Hey, watch it, he’s holding the dishes.” She scolded. Ben turned to her with mock offence. 

“So, the dishes are more valuable than me? Thanks Sis.”

“Guys, keep this up and none of us will be allowed over.” Allison said. Despite wearing sweatpants and a simple shirt, she still looked red carpet ready.

In their new life, Allison still loved the spotlight, but this time she was going to achieve her success on her own. She was going on to study drama and creative writing at collage. Unlike Vanya and Five, she would be living in dorms. This surprised everyone, as they believed she and Luther would move in together, but they agreed that they could benefit from having their own space until they were ready to live together like a couple rather than siblings. Vanya and Five, having been alone for so long, were more than happy to be together, some scares would always remain it seemed. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t already have a key.” Luther said. The rest of the brothers looked shocked.

“Why does she get a key?”

“I want a key.” 

“That’s favouritism.”

“You will all get a key, don’t worry.” Vanya assured them. 

“I thought the point of moving out was so we would never have to see them again.” Five mock- whispered. 

“Love you to Five.” Klaus pouted. He pulled out a bottle from one of the boxes and started digging for glasses. Soon they were all drinking from a glass or a funky patterned coffee mug. 

“To Five and Vanya, may you have a grand old time christening every service in this place.” Klaus winked, earning disgusted sounds from the rest of his siblings (missing Vanya’s subtle wink at Five). 

“Okay, but seriously you guys, we hope you have a great time here and we’re really happy for you guys.”

“This place is so much nicer than your last one.” Allison said, referring to Vanya’s apartment pre- time travel. “It’s a lot brighter.”

“Goes with their bright future.” Luther raised his glass. 

“And it has locks on the windows.” Five pointed out, reminding Vanya of when he came to her apartment that night, a whole lifetime ago. 

“Seeing as you’re a highly trained assassin and Vanya is a real badass, I doubt there would be a problem if there weren’t.” Ben pointed out. 

After a couple hours of unpacking (and decorating advice), Five and Vanya said goodbye to their siblings, who were once again assured they would all get a key. Once everyone left, Vanya flopped down on the bed and spread out, taking up as much room as she could. Five perched himself on the bed and started rubbing her foot. Vanya smirked at him and tried to kick him with her other foot, but he caught it. He crawled over her; their noses almost touching. 

“So, we have our own place.” He smiled, 

“Yes, we do. Tired of me yet?” 

“I could never get tired of you.” He assured her. Vanya rose slightly to kiss him deeply, just as the kiss was getting intense, Vanya’s phone rang causing the couple to curse. Vanya reached for her phone and answered it, trying to hold back her giggles as Five began to kiss her neck. 

“Hi Mom.” She greeted slightly louder than necessary, hoping it would get Five to behave. He did not. 

“Hi Sweetie, have you settled in?” Grace asked sweetly. 

“Yeah, just need to unpack some more boxes but we’re getting there.” 

“That’s good, is Five there?” 

“Hi Mom.” Five called, resting his head on Vanya’s shoulder, who put the phone on speaker. 

“Hello Dear, now you two remember to eat right okay. Have a look at those recipe cards I gave you, the website said they were easy but delicious.” Grace said happily. 

Vanya and Five exchanged a look, Grace had been going a little crazy with the internet shopping now that most of her kids were out the house, she wanted to make sure they had the perfect going away gifts. Besides from the recipe cards, she had given them a new quilt for their bed, a complete dinning set and a welcome mate. 

“Can’t wait to try them but we’re just going to get take put tonight, I mean half the kitchen is in boxes right now so…” Vanya explained. 

“Okay well I’ll let you two get back to it and I’ll call tomorrow okay?”

“Sounds great Mom, love you.” 

The three said their goodbyes and Vanya hung up. She tossed the phone on the bed and lay back down, Five lay next to her with his head propped up. They talked for a few minutes about what they wanted to order and how they would decorate. Before they knew it, the day caught up with them and the couple soon fell asleep, happy in their new home and excited for what lay ahead.


End file.
